<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Желудь by autumn_northwind</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24036754">Желудь</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/autumn_northwind/pseuds/autumn_northwind'>autumn_northwind</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>тильбо разной температуры [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(or at least i was trying), Angst, F/M, Female Bilbo Baggins, One Shot, Poor Bilbo, Thorin is mad, i'm never sorry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:34:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>415</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24036754</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/autumn_northwind/pseuds/autumn_northwind</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Вариация на тему знаменитой сцены с желудем.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>тильбо разной температуры [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1733929</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Желудь</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Торин шел по темному коридору, погруженный в раздумья. Вот уже некоторое время его не отпускало подозрение, что среди его компании затаился предатель. </p><p>Кто-то, кто украл Аркенстон. Иначе почему они до сих не могут его найти? Кто-то не хочет, чтобы Торин получил его, свое наследство, свое право на царство, на все это золото. Кто-то… но кто? Кто этот мерзавец? Возможно, даже эльфийский шпион… Но кто?</p><p>Сколько уже времени прошло с того дня, как гномы смогли пробраться в гору, Торин не знал. Да и если бы знал, то забыл – это не было для него сколь-нибудь важным. Он все время проводил в сокровищнице, стараясь уберечь ее от воров, не поднимаясь к воротам. Балин и Белладонна приходили к нему, пытаясь уговорить поесть и поспать, но король ел мало, нехотя, а от сна наотрез отказывался. </p><p>Полный тяжелых мыслей, Торин завернул за угол и увидел там Белладонну, стоящую к нему спиной. В руках она как будто что-то держала… Что это? Аркенстон? Неужели она…</p><p>***</p><p>Белладонна чуть не подпрыгнула от неожиданности, когда услышала гневный оклик Торина:</p><p>- Бильбо!</p><p>Она обернулась к нему, спрятав свое сокровище в карман широченной человеческой куртки.</p><p>- Торин?</p><p>- Что ты прячешь? – Торин, не останавливаясь, двигался к ней. По его лицу можно было подумать, что он сейчас ее убьет. – Что ты только что разглядывала?</p><p>- Ты будешь смеяться, - промямлила Белладонна, не зная, что думать по поводу такой атаки.</p><p>- Ну? – Торин повелевал. Белладонна решилась и вытащила из кармана то, что скрывала.</p><p>На ладони лежал маленький желудь.</p><p>Король остановился с невероятно озадаченным выражением лица. </p><p>- Это желудь?</p><p>- Я же говорила, что ты будешь смеяться, - смущенно пробормотала она.</p><p>Этот символ можно было так легко прочитать! Неужели теперь он все поймет?</p><p>- Где ты его взяла?</p><p>- У Беорна в саду. </p><p>Торин улыбнулся.</p><p>- Зачем же он тебе?</p><p>- Понимаешь ли, это как бы… Когда – если – я вернусь домой, то посажу его в своем саду. Как память, знаешь. О вас… о всех вас. О всем, что случилось: плохое ли, хорошее…</p><p>Улыбка Торин стала шире и лучезарней, и на мгновение показалось, что он совсем излечился от Драконьей болезни…</p><p>Раздался голос:</p><p>- Торин! К нам гости. – Двалин.</p><p>Свет как будто погас, и Торин снова стал безумным Королем-под-Горой. Он развернулся и ушел. Белладонна последовала за ним, складывая новое воспоминание в коробочку памяти.</p><p>Сердце ее билось сильнее. «Да, Торин. Это действительно память. Память о тебе, царственный идиот. О твоих глазах, руках, движениях, голосе. О том, какой ты есть… или о том, каким ты был, если ты погибнешь. А ты погибнешь. И все, скорее всего, тоже. А я – всего лишь глупенькая дамочка, на склоне лет влюбившаяся в мечту».</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Однако с почином. Не знаю, что вышло - маленький ваншотец по Бэггиншилду курильщика, - но я старалась. Надеюсь, что вам понравилось)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>